The present disclosure relates to a silent chain, and more particularly, to a silent chain that suppresses contact abrasion with a chain guide.
A timing drive system includes a belt drive system and a chain drive system. The chain system having durability that is relatively superior to that of the existing belt system is being quickly expanded in application to extend the exchange period and lifespan of parts.
A bush chain, a roller chain, and a silent chain may be used as the chain that is applied to the chain drive system. The silent chain is a chain developed for reducing a noise that becomes a problem in the bush chain and the like. The silent chain may have superior effects in view of vibration and noise when compared to the push chain and the roller chain.
The silent chain may travel while coming into slide-contact with sliding surfaces of chain guides. Here, frictional force between the silent chain and the guide guides may occur. Also, the more the frictional force between the silent chain and the chain guides increases, the more power consumption may increase. Thus, for efficient power consumption in automobile industries, studies on reducing the frictional force between the silent chain and the chain guides are ongoing.